Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a carrier or transport device, and more particularly to a dolly for transporting a jet ski.
There is no suitable means in the art for transporting a jet ski from one place to another. Under normal conditions, two or more individuals are needed to place a jet ski in the water or to take it from the water, and to transport the jet ski for any substantial distance.
Generally, when hauling a jet ski from one location to another, a two-wheel trailer, which is hitched to a vehicle or bed of a truck, is employed as a long-distance carrier. However, the main difficulty is encountered when the jet ski is taken from the trailer or truck and is transported to the body of water where it is to be used.
Whether the body of water be a lake, river or ocean, a jet ski must usually be transported a considerable distance from the vehicle or trailer to the water's edge. It is a particular problem when there is a sandy beach that must be traversed. Several types of dolly units have been employed but such known units have restrictive features. Some are difficult to operate, and others are designed so that, even though it takes only one individual to move a dolly, at least two individuals are needed to place the jet ski on the dolly.